Excited
by katielovesjbandhp
Summary: Bade. Set after "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" just a one shot about one night after they got back together. Has to do with Beck's Slap update. First Victorious fic.
1. Chapter 1

Beck and I were sitting on the couch, a couple of days after we got back together. I'll admit I was very happy to be with Beck again. For two years Beck was the only person I could talk to. The only person I felt safe with. The only person who loved me. I spent almost every night in his R.V. But as we started to get in fights, I started becoming closer to Cat. After we broke up Cat was the only person I could talk to. I still couldn't talk to her as easy as I could talk to Beck. That's why I took him back so easy. I missed having him here. I missed having somewhere to go and someone to hold me and tell me they love me when I was sad. Cat couldn't exactly do that. I decided to ask Beck the question I've bee dying to ask him.

"Why didn't you open the door that night? I thought you said you would always love me."

Beck grabbed my hand. He looked into my eyes before he spoke.

"Jade. You don't understand how sorry I am. We were fighting; I thought maybe we weren't right for each other. I thought maybe it's not right for people who are supposed to be in love to be fighting like this. I knew since the day after I broke up with you that I was wrong. That it didn't matter that we were fighting. I love you. I didn't care if it seemed to others like we weren't right together, or we didn't seem in love. But I was too stubborn to tell you. I was still confused. And then I thought you didn't love me anymore. I knew you were strong. I thought you moved on. But when you sang that song. You were looking at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I missed you so much. It seemed like you missed me too. And you know the rest." Beck looked so sincere.

I smiled. Beck is one of the only people in the world that could make me smile. I kissed him on the cheek. He leaned in to kiss me, but I gave him a peck and grabbed his phone.

"Jade?" he questioned, "what are you doing?"

"Going on the slap." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm changing your status. You are a relationship now. Obviously. Girls must stay away from you now."

"I'm not too worried about people being unaware of our relationship. I came up and kissed in, for a while, in front of the whole school. You couldn't have missed it if you tried."

"So you don't want our relationship to be official? Real sweet. I can see how much you love me now." I stared him down.

"Jade, you know that's not what I meant."

"Sure. Well, I'm changing you relationship status." I clicked a few buttons. Now beck was dating me again. He took the phone and typed something.

"Look on the slap." He told me. I took out my phone and looked. Beck Oliver's newest update, "Dating Jade's not easy. But it's worth it. Besides, easy is boring." Mood: excited. How sweet.

"Excited, huh? You better be, Oliver." I smirked at him.

"Before we get, exciting, I have something for you. Beck walked over to his drawer. He pulled out something, a necklace. I knew that necklace. Our matching ones.

"The night before we broke up, you left this here. I'm wearing mine again." He pulled the necklace out from under his collar. "Can I put it back on you? Like I did the first time I gave this to you?"

"Cheesy." I laughed. "But yes. Put it on." He gently moved my hair to the side. Then he clipped it on and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Jade."

"You better." I laughed. "I love you too, Oliver." He smiled the biggest smile I could remember.

"You hardly ever say that. You usually say, "I know", or "obviously".

"Well I do love you. Kay?"

"Kay." He answered.

I pressed my lips to his. Our night turned, "exciting" from there.

_A/N: That's my first victorious fic! Leave me a review please! I may make this another series of one shots, from "Tori fixes Beck and Jade" to the end of Victorious. Let me know if I should, or if you have ideas to share! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well it seemed like I got a lot of views on that first chapter. I'm very surprised! Thanks! Special thanks to BadeCabbie167, MaryLeboneFirst, and Santaclaus (lol), bade and panterfan97 (your review was so sweet!) for reviewing! Also Thanks to anyone who favorited or followed. You guys are all so sweet! I'm so happy I finally joined this site. Anyways, this is going to be a serious of one shots all set after TFB&J. This one is a little more angst-y. From Becks POV_

My parents were never Jades biggest fans. I guess that's not too surprising. My mom didn't hate her. She knows I love her and she accepts it. She wishes I would love someone different, but she deals. She sees how much we mean to each other.

My dad on the other hand hates her. He can't understand how I could love a girl with piercings and who always has a bad attitude. He doesn't realize she doesn't always have a bad attitude. He was overjoyed when we broke up.

He was on a business trip when we got back together. Now he was back. Jade was sitting right beside me on my bed with laptop doing home. I was trying to figure out a way to keep my dad away from my R.V. I didn't need him to yell at me for being with her, right in front of her. Just then, I saw his car pull in. How was I going to do this? Keep Jade from my dad. He was walking up to my R.V. now.

"Jade?" I questioned. "I don't know how to say this, but can you maybe like hide from my dad?"

"Wow Beck. Too afraid daddy won't approve of your girlfriend choice?" Jade smirked. "I know your dad hates me, but you need to be a man and-" my dad knocked on the door. "Too late." Jade sat back down on my bed and continued to type. _Crap_. I went to open the door.

"Hey, dad. How was your trip?" I asked nervously.

"Good, I got-" he stopped talking as soon as he saw Jade. "What is she doing here, Beck?" He looked me straight in the eye.

"See dad, when you were gone I realized something-" Jade cut my off.

"Beck and I are dating again. Deal with it and get out." Jade snapped. She wasn't helping this situation.

"Beck. Why? I told you after you broke up with her that you should stay away from her. She messed you up. You need a girl who can treat you right and be normal." How could he? Jade was sitting right there in the room. I didn't care what he said. I love Jade.

"Dad, you don't understand. I need a girl who is different. Jade is perfect for me. She definitely did not mess me up in anyway. She's absolutely beautiful, talented, driven, and she's different from all other boring girls. This is my R.V. I can do what I want in it. Jade is going to be spending most nights in this R.V. Deal with it. I love her."

"How?" My dad asked. "She's nothing but awful to you."

I sighed. "I've heard that before. It's not true. None of that is true. You don't know anything about her. Or us." Jade stared at me, wide mouth, in shock. I went over and pulled her off the bed. I put my arm around her waist. "Jade is who I want to be with. I don't freaking care what you think." I leaned down and kissed Jade, something neither of them expected.

"Do what you want Beck. Don't complain to me when you want a different girlfriend. Do what ever you want." My dad snapped. Then he turned and stormed out of my R.V.

"Jade. I'm so sorry. I don't even know what just happened. Don't listen to anything he would say. I love you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset. Why would I be mad at you? You just told your dad you don't care about what he thinks, because you love me. I didn't think you would stand up for us like that." Jade wasn't mad. I did nothing wrong. She was happy.

"Your welcome?" I was at a loss for words.

"Way to ruin the moment, babe." She smirked. "Now if only you could give that speech to all the bitches who try to get at you…"

"I think you pretty good at scaring them off." I laughed.

"Yea, but I like you telling people you love me. Most people think I just force you to date me." Jade looked down. I was the only one that ever saw this insecure side of her.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of us. I love you." Jade laughed.

"This is getting too cheesy. Your cheesy."

"So are you." I told her.

"Your high. I'm not cheesy at all!" She snapped.

"You wrote a song about me and sang it in front of the whole school, knowing I still loved you and I would come up and kiss in front of the whole school." I explained.

"False! I didn't know you would come up and kiss me!" She yelled.

"You wrote at song for me! You admit it!"  
"Whatever, Beck." She started to walk away.

"Sing it for me. Right here. Please?" I wanted to hear the song again. My song. Written for me.

"Nope. You already heard it. And its purpose worked. No need."

"Fine. I won't kiss you until you sing it." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Beck you can do that."

"I can!" She came up and put her arms around my waist. She was really close. She looked right into my eyes.

"Really Beck? Can you?"

"No…" Damn it. I thought I could.

"Good."

_A/N: I don't like this one as much as the first one. Whatever. I think it's good enough. Thanks for reading! Tell me if you have any suggestions for an one shot._


End file.
